


Storm At Sea

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Wondertrev Week [11]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Diana furrowed her brow, "Is something amiss?""Yeah, I'm afraid that a storm is coming our way.""Are you sure?"Steve shrugged, "As much as I can be, I am not a sailor. The sea doesn't speak to me, but it's colder, the wind is harsher and now, the sea is rising. So, we better brace ourselves for a storm and hope it will pass quickly."





	Storm At Sea

**Author's Note:**

> For [WonderTrev Net](https://wondertrevnet.tumblr.com)'s WonderTrev Week, Day 3: Missing Scene.

It was during their first week of sea travel when it happened.

"Steve, is it me, or does the air feel colder to you?" Diana asked, burrowing herself in the fur cloak she had brought with her from Themyscira.

"No, it isn't just you," Steve answered. Then looked at the sea, it was rising and a harsher wind was blowing. "And it's not good."

Diana furrowed her brow, "Is something amiss?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid that a storm is coming our way."

"Are you sure?"

Steve shrugged, "As much as I can be, I am not a sailor. The sea doesn't speak to me, but it's colder, the wind is harsher and now, the sea is rising. So, we better brace ourselves for a storm and hope it will pass quickly."

"Steve look!"

Steve looked at where Diana was pointing, storm clouds where gathering right ahead. They looked dark and he knew the storm would not be pleasant. So he grits his teeth. Then looks at Diana, "The storm is approaching fast, and judging by those clouds, it will be a harsh one."

"Should we tie our things?"

"Yes, and let's do so before the sea gets rougher and tosses something over."

They use rope to tie the bags around a bench, the wind is harsher and colder. Diana shudders, she's not used to this kind of weather, Themyscira is a paradise and she only knew of warmth.

"Do you think the storm will last?" Diana asks, voice louder now that the wind is louder too.

"I hope not," he answers, then sits near atop the bags. "We can only hope it's a fast one."

Diana follows his example and sits next to him. Steve smiles at her in an attempt to comfort her. Then the rain starts. It's heavy, loud and cold; the boat rocks with the sea and Steve prays that neither go overboard.

Steve feels Diana shivering, he gets it, it's not pleasant. And while fur may be warm and will keep Diana dryer than himself, a storm in the middle of the sea is no small thing. Specially since they have nothing other than very few possessions to keep them warm, there are no fires, no walls, nothing.

"Your first stormy sea?" He asks, trying to distract her.

"Yes, it's not pleasant."

"No, it isn't. But hang in there, the wind will take the clouds away."

Diana gives him a questioning look, "Not your first storm at sea?"

"Nah," he grins. He's wet, cold and uncomfortable and his stomach is rolling, but he tries to feel optimistic. "When I was first going to where we're going - London that is - from America, a storm caught us. But the boat was bigger."

Diana smiles at that and huddles closer for warmth. "Bigger?"

Steve throws an arm around Diana and pulls her closer, sharing as much of whatever heat he has. Sure her fur is warm, but she's almost naked underneath. "Well, we couldn't even feel the sea."

Diana rests her head on his shoulder, tired and sleepy. "Must have been nice."

"For the most part, it was. Come on, why don't we lay down, we're already wet. We need sleep."

Diana lays down to sleep and while he follows her example, he knows he will not sleep at all tonight. It's sure to rain for at least several hours judging by the clouds above and on the horizon. He can't sleep, he's tired but the constant rain prevents him from getting rest. The boat rocking doesn't help at all.

So he spends the night singing songs that his mother used to sing him as boy and watching Diana. She's still the most beautiful woman he's ever seen, even drenched. So he smiles at how peaceful she is. But there's a part of him that is jealous that she's able to sleep at all. His stomach is rolling and he gives up and sits up, lying down is not helping him. But his eyes never stray from Diana.

As the sun is rising, the clouds and the storm has passed, and Steve says a quick thank you, Diana wakes. "Good morning Steve. Did you sleep well?"

"Morning Diana, I slept a little. The rocking of the boat wouldn't let me sleep. But look, the storm has passed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, look, a rainbow. I'm sure you seen one before, but looking them in the ocean... is quite something."

Diana's eyes are fixed on it, gentle smile tugging at her lips. "Yes, they are. Hopefully we will make it to London without anymore storms."

"Cheers to that."

"Do you think we still have too much left to go?"

"About another week and a half if the seas and wind are good to us. So yes, we still have some time left before we reach London."

"At least I'm in good company."

Steve smiles at Diana, "And I'm in excellent one."

Diana's smile is dazzling.


End file.
